Prim's Love Story
by Bibliophile1318
Summary: WARNIG:Sappy love story about Roy and Prim that came to me at 10:30 p.m! CC is wanted flames will be ignored so,why send them? R


**A/N: This is a one-shot songfic of Rory and Prim after 74th Hunger Games. Like I always say: CC and reviews but no flames please. From current Prim's POV. Katniss never pulled the berries and all is well. Their mother might be a little OOC but she is hard to write. This was written like CF and MJ never happened. Enjoy.**

I watch out of the window of our "new" house, as mama calls it still, 5 years after Katniss came back, and 2 years after me and Roy's wedding. Though father's shack, where Katniss and Gale now live, will always be our "old" home so I suppose this will always be the "new" home. Rory is walking to the butcher's with his own hunting sack on his shoulder. I think back to when we first met…

_We were both young when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts, I'm standing there,_

_with Katniss in the town square._

"Prim!"

I run to my sister. I wasn't reaped! Gale wasn't reaped! We were safe for another year.

She catches me around the waist and swings me around. This being my second year in the reapings, I know she's just as happy as I am that no one we know is going to the Hunger Games. But Riley Bain and Emily Jones's family is going to pull the curtains and not join the festivities in the town square.

_See the lights, see all the celebration._

_See you make your way through the crowd to say hello._

_Little did I know._

"Gale!" Katniss and I simultaneously yell for him and run to him. We nearly knock him down in a hug.

Katniss keeps his hand and I noticed someone next to him. Like a mini Gale. Just as handsome.

"Prim, this is my brother Rory. This was his second year too."

"Hey", I say shyly.

"Hello", he says, just as shy.

_That you were Romeo_

_You were throwin' pebbles_

_And my mother said _

"_Stay away from Juliet"_

_And I was crying on the staircase._

_Begging ya_

"_Please don't go"_

4 years later.

"Mom, please, you like Gale and Rory."

"Yes, Prim, but Rory is a distraction from your medical work. I've been telling you this for years and know it's really showing. Don't you want to be a healer?" she begged

"Of course mom but, I love Rory, he isn't a distraction. I help here while he hunts. It's equal. You let Katniss date Gale." I tried to explain.

"Prim I don't want to get angry at you but for the next few week you can't see him. You'll see how much better you are without him. You just need a little separation." her tone was getting stern.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Prim."

I shook my head and ran upstairs crying.

_And I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run. _

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story, baby just say 'yes'._

I'd asked Katniss to pass a message to Rory through Gale to meet me in the meadow. The clock on the wall chimes midnight, so I grab my cloak and sneak out.

_So I sneak out to the meadow to see you._

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while._

"Rory?" I call out softly. Something grabs me around the waist.

"Yes?" he chuckles.

I turn around in his arms.

"You scared me", I accuse him. He just grins and presses his lips to mine.

_Cause, you were Romeo, I was a Scarlett letter_

_And my mother said stay away from Juliet._

_And I was crying on the staircase._

_Begging ya_

'_Please don't go'_

_And I said _

_Romeo take me _

_Somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say 'yes'._

_Romeo save me_

_They're trying to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult but it's real_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say 'yes'._

After I got home mother kept me busy the next few weeks having me brew remedies and help her more than necessary. I didn't understand my mother. She's trying to make me stay away from Rory and spend more time helping her. She's trying to keep the little girl that I used to be. But because of her I haven't seen Rory in forever. He promised he'd come for me but...it's been weeks.

_I got tired of waiting._

_Wondering if you were ever comin around,_

_My faith in you was fading, when you met me on the outskirts of town_

_And I said_

_Romeo save me,_

_I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but_

_You never come._

_Is this in my head? _

_I don't know what to think._

Mother sent me to get more meat from the butcher, but there just around the corner was Roy, like he had been waiting for me.

He smiled and hugged me close. I pulled back and shook my head at him.

"Rory, I love you, but I don't think this is going to work-"I began, but he cut me off.

"Trust me", he said.

_He knelt to the ground_

_And pulled out a ring and said_

'_Marry me, Juliet _

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know._

_I talked to your mom go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby just say 'yes'"_

"Yes!" I squealed, "Yes, yes, yes, yes."

He grinned and slipped the ring on my left hand.

We just stood there staring into each other's eyes.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh _

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you._

**A/N: It's late at night and it just came to me. So it's probably bad. Send me suggestions if you find something doesn't sound right.**


End file.
